Pulp Evangelion
by a1boogz
Summary: An EvaPulp Fiction Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Pulp Evangelion  
by: Al-I-Bus  
A1Boogz@aol.com  
  
These characters are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective companies. Some of the material in this fanficiton is not appropriate for children. Read at ur own discresion. It ain't my fault!  
  
Chenalos has Pulp Evangelion fic also. Its great. If u liked this then you'll love his, its even beter. On with the story His fic is called Fan Fiction by the way. READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Notes: Asuka and Rei are friends, and partners. They work for Gendo Ikari. Shinji is still Gendo's son and Asuka and Shinji have an interest in each other. Pulp Fiction was created by Quentin Tarantino, and I have, nor claim any rights to the picture. My Rei has a personality.  
  
THE BRIEFCASE SITUATION  
  
A white Mercedes CLK speeds down the highway, doing no less than a hundred. The driver, a beautiful red-head with shining blue eyes, is singing along to a song on the radio, while the passenger, a red eyed, blue haired, girl, no less beautiful than the driver, rests her head against the seat.  
  
Asuka looks over to see Rei nearly asleep. Nope, not gonna happen. Not on my watch! She thought to herself. while jerking the steering wheel hard and applying the brakes.  
  
The CLK pulls off an abrupt 360, screeching and leaving skid marks all along the road. Cars, both behind and in front, spin wildly, trying to avoid an acident. This, nedless to say, wakes Rei up.  
  
"I was awake you know. That wasn't all that necessary." Rei says, in a voice nearly a whisper.  
  
" What are you so serene about wondergirl?" Asuka glances at her puzzled  
  
Rei simply smiled mysteriously.  
  
Asuka grinned: " Could it be a guy? How is Kaoru anyway?" Asuka giggles triumphantly as that manages to elicit a blush from Rei. A chore indeed.  
  
Rei, trying to hide her blush by rubbing her eyes:" Well...he told me yesterday...that..I was...oh forget it."  
  
Asuka nearly pulled the car to a halt: " No way are you getting out that easy! I want answers..and I want 'em NOW!"  
  
Rei giggles as she watches Asuka realize that it is hard to drive brandishing both hands like weapons. I'm lucky I've got such a good friend. " Hey Asuka. Did I ever tell ya that I'm glad you're my friend?"  
  
Blushing at the unexpected show of emotion from her friend, Asuka suddnely becomes quiet.  
  
Giggling, Rei says: " Well, Kaoru told me that I was too important to lose, and that he was going to stay here in Tokyo-3. Imagine that. Giving up an opportunity like that, just to be with me."  
  
" SHHHHH...The new Canibus joint is on! ' I can double my density from 360 degres to 720 instantly...' Wow he's off the wall." Asuka bobbed her head in time with the beat, contemplating the lines that Canibus, the greates of all lyricists just dropped.  
  
" It's the next left Red" Rei says, a bit sadly. Asuka looks over to her. " I heard what you said. I'm happy for you. I just get carried away. Sorry, forgive me?"  
  
Rei laughed at the serious expression on Asuka's face. " Of course I forgive you! And I know why you tried to play it off."  
  
Asuka tilts her head, curious, as she pulls up to the apartment tenement they were headed for. " Why did I play it off wondergirl?"  
  
" Cause you're jealous baka!" A giggling Rei says, as she ducks a side swipe from her partner.  
  
" I ain't jealous! I could have any man I wanted. I'm just waiting..."  
Asuka began only to be cut off by Rei: " for the two of you to be able to talk without stammering?"  
  
Asuka looks at her, eybrow twitching, as she opens the trunk. " I DO NOT studder when I'm around him!" She snaps, icily, reaching into the trunk and pulling out a couple of 9mm, tossing one to her partner.  
  
Rei catches the gun and tucks it into her waist pocket. Rei was clad in white dress shirt, unbuttoned at the top and untucked at the bottom. The blue-bell bottom slacks that she was wearing complemented her outfit, prefectly. She smiled: " H--h...Hey Shinji w-w-w-wassup?" she said, imitating her friend. Asuka stuck her tongue out at Rei and then put her own gun in hre belt holster.  
  
Asuka was clad in a red T-Shirt, with jean colored suspenders on. The red and grey Jordans she wore went very nicely with the shirt. Asuka looked herself over in the rearview mirror and then winked at her partner. " I outdid you again huh?"  
  
Rei shook her head: " No way! I look great in this! Kaoru said so himself this morning...ooops" Asuka tripped as they walked to the apartment. " I see why you're so relaxed this morning! Was it good?"  
Rei just smiled and winked.  
  
" Oh come on tell me!" Asuka whined as the elevator climbed floors. They stopped at floor 13 and got off. Askua kept poking and pulling at Rei as they walked through the hallway to the apartment of the Angel. Finally, just before reaching the door Rei whispered: " It was amazing. Maybe you'll find out one day. After you do Shinji that is."  
  
Asuka retorted before thinking: " Shinji is quite enough to satisfy me and you and probably Hikari also. I've seen it. Its, very impressive...ooops."  
  
Rei looked at her shocked:" You and Shinji? No way..No fuckin way." Asuka blushed, her face matching her hair. " It was a mistake. He had just come out of the shower room, as I was going in, and I stumbled into him, and knocked his towel off."  
  
" That was no accident. That was in the same ballpark as coming onto him" Rei said, before motioning Asuka away form the door, indicating that they were a bit early. Asuka shook her head violently as she approched Rei. " It wasn't in the same ballpark, not the same league, not even the same fucking sport. It was an accident and thats it.  
  
Rei grinned as she approached the apartment again, " I'm sure that you're getting aroused because of the prospects of getting this Angel then, and not the memory of it." Asuka blushed even more furiously, but it was true, her nipples were becoming erect and she was beginning to feel a little warm bewteen the legs as she recalled Shinji's manhood. " Shut up. Lets get into character."  
  
In the room, two angels are lounging around. One of them jumps up suddnely, " gotta get the mail before anyone tries to check it", he claims, reaching for the door knob.  
  
The door swings open to reveal two beautiful girls, no more than 17 or 18 years old standing there. Taunting smiles on their faces as they entered the room and let the door swing shut behind them.  
  
Ten minutes later both girls emerge, Asuka holding onto a briefcase, they hurry down the stairs and pull off. A minute later the cops arrive, only to find two figures in an apartment, covered with bullet wounds thta ooze a strange smelling blue liquid.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And That ends the Brifcase Situatoin. I'm gonna do things the way I wanna with this. Apologies to Chenalos. I know this seems a lot like you're fic. In fact parts were meant to be, I really don't mean to copy you. If you don't want me to post this then tell me. Later everyone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pulp Evanglion  
by: Al-I-Bus  
A1Boogz@aol.com  
  
The characters expressed in this fanfiction are propery of Gainax, as well as all material referring to Neon Genesis Evangelion. Pulp Fiction is owned and created by Quentin Tarantino. This fic will include language and situations unsuitable for certain people. Read with discretion.  
  
Hows this? If you liked my fic, and even if u hated t, you should go read Chenalos' fic entitled, Fan Fiction. It attacks the ulp Fiction/Eva crossover form a different angle. Its great give it a try! Or I'll kill u.  
  
Notes: Asuka and Rei are great friends. They work for Gendo as hired assasins who specialize in destroying Angels, not always in their evas. Asuka and Shinji share an obvious attraction in this fic, but both become studdering idiots when they get around each other. I'll work everyone in, don't worry.  
  
THE BETRAYAL SITUATION  
  
The white CLK pulls into the parking lot at the Geofront. Asuka and Rei jump out of the car, laughing, and make their way to the entrance. As they reach the enterance, the door opens and out strolls Kaoru followed by Shinji.  
  
Kaoru grins as he sees the couple and walks up to Rei. Lifting her chin in his hand, he plants a deep kiss on her lips. Rei's eyes close and she drops the case that she was carrying. Diving to catch it before it hits the ground, Asuka brings them back to reality: " Dumpkoff! He'll kill us if anything happens to this case!"  
  
Rei pulls away from Kaoru, smiling shyly: " Sorry Asuka. Lost my head for a second." She turns to greet the other guy present, " Hey Shinji!" Shinji grins and gives a sort of wave in her direction, Kaoru, on the other hand hugs her tightly. " Missed you wondergirl." Rei smiles, smothered by her boyfriend, " I missed you too K-Chan. But right now Asuka and I hafta get this case to Gendo, or we're in deep shit."  
  
Asuka watches Shinji, discreetly, out of the corner of her eye. After a moment she works up the courage to speak to him: " Ummm.. Hi Shinji...w-w-watcha doin?". Shinji smiles shyly at her, " N-N-Nothin. Me and K-K-K-Kaoru had some business to t-t-t-t-take care of, then I....was just gonna hang out for the rest of the day." She nods, turning slowly to try and hide her blush. " Y-yyy-yeah, ummmm, I'll see ya later then. Gotta go give the case to Gendo. Ya know?" With that she trots to catch up with Rei who had entered the base, sick of waiting for Asuka.  
  
" Hey! Why didn't ya wait for me?" Asuka asks as she catches up to her friend. Rei just gives her a mysterious smile and continues onwards to Gendo's office. Asuka, having seen that smile before gets a bit worried, " What's with the smile? You're thinking something. Tell me!" Rei stops a few feet in front of Gendo's door, " Were you gonna ask Shinji to do something with you today?" Asuka blushed, " Well...maybe. I mean if he wasn't doin nuthin, well...then...umm I guess." Rei just shakes her head and knocks on Gendo's door.  
  
The brown oak door opens, and the couple enter the anteroom. Maya and Ritsuiko are in the room, Ritsuiko on the phone arguing with someone, and Maya smiling cheerfully form behind her desk. " Hey guys. Whats up?". Asuka and Rei nod at her, " Is big man in Maya? We've come with his special delivery." Rei says, gesturing to the case that Asuka is holding. Maya nods, but calls to them as they start towards the door, " He's in with some people right now. Why don't ya hang back for a sec." Asuka nods, and Rei goes and sits on Ritsuiko's desk.  
  
" Listen...I don't give a...hold on a sec." Ritsuiko looks up to Rei and smiles., " Hey Rei, how's life?" Rei shrugs as she replies, " Cool I guess. Nothing big going on." Ritsuiko gives her a sly smile,   
" That's not what I heard. I hear some stuff about you and Kaoru." Rei's face turns bright red and she glares at Ritsuiko, " What?! Where did ya hear that?" It's Ritsuiko's turn to shrug and she grins, " I don't know. Someplace." Rei continues to steam, " Well it ain't suppsed to be pub..." Ritsuiko cuts her off, " Hey my name's Bennet and I ain't in it!" Rei grumbles and walks away from Ritsuiko, " What the hell did ya ask me for then?"  
  
Asuka and Maya giggle uncontrollably as Rei stalks over to a chair and sits down heavily. After what seems like an eternity, the door to Gendo's office opens and out stroll two fine specimens of the human race.  
  
Misato and Kaji stand, glaring at Asuka and Rei. The two parties have cut each other off and neither wants to give ground. Finally Misato breaks the silence, " Wanna get out of our way friend?", Rei sneers and shoots back quickly, " We ain't your friends, and we ain't moving."  
  
Misato's face gets red, and steams starts to shoot from her ears. Just before the situation can explode, however, a voice emerges from the darkness that is Gendo's office, " Shoryou, Ayanami, in here now please."  
  
Asuka and Rei nod, and then nudge their way past Misato and Kaji. As Asuka walks past, Kaji runs his hand lightly along her inner thigh. She glances at him for a moment ready to knock the smirk off of his face. As she reaches into her waist for her 9mm, Rei grabs her and drags her into the ofice. " Let 'em go baka! Ikari'll kill us."  
  
" That is an astute observation Ayanami. Do you have what I sent you for?" Gendo asks, sitting behind his desk impassively, hands forming a bridge above his nose. Rei nods, and Asuka steps forward placing the briefcase on his desk and opening it. A brilliant light shines out of the case, and, for an instant, Gendo seems to be smiling.  
  
" Excellent. Ayanami you are dismissed. Keep your phone on and don't wander to far from the city. I may need you in a few days time." Rei nods, and she and Asuka turn to leave. " Ah, Shoryou wait a moment please." Asuka stops short, and turns to face Gendo. Rei gives her an encouraging squeeze on her arm and exits the office.  
  
" I'll get straight to the point. It has come to my attntion that there is a sort of mutual attraction betwen you and my son, Shinji." He raises a hand to silence her as she begins to protest. " Now now, no need to deny it. I become aware of all occurances within my base. Now to my point. Loyaly is a very important commodity to me. Shinji has displayed disloyal traits on a few occsoins now, and I think that he may need to be disciplined. As a test to your loyalty as well, I think this assignment wil fit you perfectly." Asuka cocks her head, confused. " Sir exactly what are you saying?"  
  
" Simply this," Gendo's glasses glint strangely in the light from the brifcase. " I am selecting you to test Ikari's loyalty to myself and my operations. You may use any and all means necessary, and if he proves disloyal. I want him killed." Asuka staggered at that. The commander wnated her to kill his own son, the only man on the planet who had piqued her, her..interest for lack of a better word. She shook her head, " B-b-but sir, I can't , n-n-no..." She melted beneath the gaze of the elder Ikari. Finally she consented nodding sadly. " Yes sir."  
  
"Good to hear. At 0700 hours tomorrow, Agent Ikari and yourself will go out on a routine training mission in the evas. In a remote location in the woods, there will be a malfunction in both evas and you will be forced to remain in the forest until help arrives. I hope you are prepared because it will be sometime before help can arrive, possibly a number of days. Do you understand Agent Shoryou?" Asuka nods slowly. " Dismissed." and he snaps the briefcase shut with an audible click. Asuka is jarred back to reality and she trudges sadly and angrily out of the office.  
  
Rei is waiting for her in the hallway, " So what's the deal German Princess?" Asuka just sighed sadly and walked out of the hallway, heading for he parking lot.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part Three is out. Go read Fan Fiction by Chenalos. Hit me with comments at A1Boogz@aol.com 


	3. Chapter 3

Pulp Evangelion  
by: Al-I-Bus  
A1Boogz@aol.com  
  
Evangelion is owned by Gainax, Pulp Ficiton was created and is owned by Quentin Tarantino and whoever he sold the rights to.  
  
The original idea for this story was thought up by Chenalos. Read his fic also, if you liked this. Shit read it anyway, its great!  
  
Note: ------------------------ (Denotes change in scene)  
..................... (Denotes chang in time in the same scene)  
  
  
  
THE FOOLS IN THE WAREHOUSE  
  
Asuka hadn't said a word the whole car ride. Rei was beginning to worry. What did Gendo want? If he hurt her, so help me god I'll.... " Hey wondergirl don't worry I'm fine." Asuka was smiling at her, but Rei could see the pain in her eyes. " What did he say to ya'?" Asuka turned and began to study the road. " Nothing" she replied softly.  
  
Rei closed her eyes for a moment, suddenly the car stoped responding. Asuka manuevered it slowly to the side of the road and let out a long sigh of fustratoin as Rei chuckled. " Why the hell did you do that Rei?! Do you know how hard it is to get the car to work right again after you do that. Dumpkoff with your AT Fields!"  
  
Rei smiled and leaned against her friend. " Tell me what he said" Asuka looked down and saw Rei staring at her intently. She does care Asuka thougth. She shrugged her shoulders " Fine. Commande Ikari instructed me to take his son on a mission to test his loyalty. If Shinji proves to be disloyal in anyway, then I'm suposed to kill him"  
  
A fire burned brightly behind Rei's red orbs and for a moment, her AT Field became visible, it glowed hotly then subsided. " I'll kill the commander myself" she snarled. Asuka put a hand on Rei's shoulder.   
"No, let me handle it".  
  
" What are you gonna do? I like Shinji myself, he's a nice kid. I won't let you kill him." Rei uttered, meeting Asuka's even gaze with a fierce one. " Trust me. I'm not gonna kill him. I just haven't figured out what I'm gonna do after." Rei cocked her head, puzzled. " After what?" Asuka looked at her and smiled, " After me and Shinji elope....."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" I'm telling you, she wants you." Shinji just shook his head. Silently he willed the Grand Cherokee to go faster. " Listen Kaoru, I don't think so. I mean she probably thinks I'm the boss's spoiled brat son." Kaoru looks at him bewildered. " How could you say that? He treats you like shit. He uses you, he hurts you constantly. In fact he values you considerably less than any of the other pilots. And you think that anyone views you as a spoiled brat?"  
  
Shinji sighed, but cheered up as he saw that they had arrived at their destination. " Not that I want to end this conversation or anything," Shinji said smiling meekly, " but we gotta get to work now." That said Shinji jumps out of the car as it rolled to a stop. Pulling a silenced .45 out of his holster, Ikari ran around the building out of Kaoru's view. He's a different kid when it's combat time Kaoru thought to himself as he reached into the back of the car and removed a sawed off double barreled shotgun.  
  
I wonder if she does like me? Shinji wondered as he crouched behind a garbage dumpster. She sure is pretty. And those eyes...FOCUS baka! Shinji tapped himself on the forehead. He crept quietly to the abandoned warehouse that Touji, Kensuke, and Futuysuki were being held in. After an eternity he came to the side of the building. He pulled out a shortwave transmittor, " Kaoru I'm in position. Where are you?"  
  
Kaoru picked the 9mm off the dead man and searched his pockets for the keys he needed. His sortwave transmittor crackled, and then Shinji's voice came through clearly, " Yeah I've got the keys now. According to Akagi's surveillance information, you should be right below the hostage room right now. There are two guards, so you're gonna hafta drop 'em both before either can sound the alarm."  
  
Shinji nodded, " Two head shots then. No problem. Are there any Angels at this site?" He listened to Kaoru for a moment longer before signing off, " Okay. I'll start and then hit you back." Shinji shut his transmitor off, and glanced into the window. He saw the three captives sitting back to back to back, tied together. One guard stood on each side, wielding menacing M-16s. This oughta help relieve some stress, Shinji thought, but if Gendo thinks I'm gonna kill my friends if shit goes sour, he's crazy Shinji crept back a few yards and then fixed his sites on the rightmost guard.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Kaoru picked up his radio, " Okay, I'm moving in now. Clear the hll before the room, and wait for me. I'll be in through the eastern door." Radio turned off Kaoru slid the back door to the warehouse open.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
" What if he got shot?" Touji asked, he was fully armed now, flak jacket and 9mm, " I mean, how long are we supposed ot wait. Shinji shrugged, " Either until he shows, or until we know for certain he's dead." Shinji's radio crackled, "Okay Shinji I've got Kozo to safety. We're in the Jeep and I've got it running. You're covered from out here", Shinji nodded, " Good job Kensuke. Ok we're just waiting for the albino prince."  
  
This ain't fucking good Kaoru thought as he shot another guard. He reloaded the shotgun and sprinted through the main room. He shoulder charged the side door and rolled into an office, bullets grazing the ground inches away from his leg. He spun and fired, his assailant's head was missing. Kaoru grinned and then headed out the back door of the office he was in.  
  
The sound of gunshots grew nearer as Shinji an Touji tensed anxiously. Suddenly the door burst open and two guards back in firing at an unseen opponent. Shinji and Touji looked at each other and then both fired. The guards dropped and in sprinted Kaoru. He was by Touji and Shinji and out the window before they knew what happened. They blinked, and then followed his path.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
" I'm glad you're alright bud. I'll see ya later then." Shinji waved goodbye to Touji and unlocked the door to his apartment. He walked in and turned on the lights. Rei and Asuka were sitting on his couch.  
  
" You know, you're a real hentai." Rei said, grinning, holding up a tape. Shinji blushed, and then noticed Asuka, his blush began to become painful. " Umm....Shinji...w-w-we need to talk to you." Shinji looked at his friends puzzled. Asuka dropped her head, " W-w-well, it's about..t-t-tommorow's training mission.........."  
  
Shinji saw the stressed expression on her face. " Hmmm... You guys want some gormet cofee? This looks serious.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 4 Should drop soon. If your at SDAT look for part 4 by next Sunday. READ FAN FICTION BY CHENALOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
it me with any and all comments at A1Boogz@aol.com 


	4. Chapter 4

Pulp Evangelion  
by: Al-I-Bus  
A1Boogz@aol.com  
  
Hey. Its time for another installment I guess. My name is.... Read on. Gainax owns Eva. Tarantino owns Pulp Fiction. I own a 8 inch dick.  
  
READ FAN FICTION BY CHENALOS! Its off da wall. Trust me, you'll like it.(CHENALOS@AOL.COM)  
  
THE SIDE OF THE ROAD SITUATION  
  
Rei and Kaoru sat at a table in a coffee shop. Shinji and Asuka had left for their " training" mission earlier. They sat at the table engrossed in small talk. Actually it was very one-sided, as Rei just nodded glumly in response to whatever Kaoru said.  
  
" Hey what's wrong?" Kaoru asked, placing his hand on top of hers. Rei just shook her head and got up claiming she had to pee. Kaoru nodded and sipped from his coffee.  
  
" So what are we gonna do now?" Misato shook her head. " Shut up baka." Kaji grinned, " Are you mad at me hun? I'm sorry, you know I never meant to make you mad." He lifted Misato's head with his hand and gazed into her eyes gently. " You know that I love you."  
  
" Love ain't gonna get us out of this you jerk! What are we gonna do? I didn't mean to spend all of Gendo's money on beer!" Misato dropped her head to the table and started crying. Kaji just patted her head softly, telling her it would be alright. Suddenly Misato raised her head, struck with inspiration.  
  
" This place! We'll start here and rob various places all over. The cops won't be able to do shit." Misato pounded her hand on the table. Kaji sweatdropped ad replied, " Well, I don't know, I mean we could get hurt. Plus I don't wanna kill anyone who ain't an Angel." Misato grabbed him by the collar, pulled him close and kissed him. Releasing him she growled in his ear, " If you don't then I'm sure Hyuuga would love to help." Kaji frowned and pulled his 9mm out. Misato grinned and grabbed her own 9mm.  
  
Kaoru snapped his head up as the first scream entered his ears. A waiter fell to the ground headless, a beautiful purple haired girl stood behind the fallen waiter, brandishing a silenced 9mm. Kaoru reached into his waist and pulled out his .45. Please stay in the bathroom Rei he wished silently.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Ummm....Asuka, h-h-how long do we hafta wait before they show?" Shinji sat next to a campfire, wrapped in a blanket. Asuka shouted back from the confines of the tent, " Well, I was supposed to test you whenever I felt good and ready. Rei was gonna respond either when I paged her or after a few days. We have a few days. Can't we just relax?" Shinji leaned in a little closer to the fire, " S-s-ssure I guess.  
  
Asuka charged out of the tent and grabbed Shinji by his collar, "Listen baka! If you don't quit that fucking stuttering shit, I swear I will stick this shotgun so far up your ass that when I shoot, the bullets will come out of your eyes!" Asuka was fuming. Her blue eyes glittered in the glow of the campfire and her hair was drawn back, exposing her neck. Shinji gulped She's beautiful. Well....Oh what the hell! he thought as he leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised to say the least.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Listen guy! Stop playing hero and give me your fucking wallet." Misato was getting pissed quickly. This was not in the plans. Kaoru simply grinned, " Whatcha gonn do? Shoot me wit dat widdle pee shooder?" He said in a baby voice. Finally Misato lost her temper and fired.  
  
Everything in the room seemed to stop and not a sound could be heard. The bullet sat suspended in mid air as, for a second, an orange octoganal plane came into view. The bullet then fell into Kaoru's outstretched hand He laughed, " Is that all?"  
  
Kaji gasped and grabbed Misato as she stumbled back, thrown by Kaoru's expanding AT-Field. " An A-A-AT-FFFFField! Shit you work for Ikari don't you?" Kaoru nodded and pulled his .45 out, " Say buh bye now" He clicked the safety off.  
  
" Kaoru stop." Rei's voice shot through the diner like ice. The three turned to look at her. Rei's AT-Field was visible and her red eyes had began to glow. " Look don't ask anything. Misato give her purse back, she said pointing to a girl who sat cowering in the corner.  
  
Misato nodded dumbly and gave the purse back to the girl. Rei leaned down and carressed her hair softly, " Sh... it's ok Ruri. I could never have one of Shin-Kun's friends hurt." Rei then stood up and addressed the group.  
  
" We will be leaving now. You can tell the cops anything you want. Trust me, you will never ever get your shit back. Buh bye!" With that Rei walked out of the diner. Kaoru, Misato, and Kaji looked at each other, shrugged and left.  
  
In Kaoru's GS 400, he leaned over to Rei, " Why did we let them live?" he whispered in her ear. " I'll explain later, but right now we've gota go save Shinji and Asuka. They are in trouble and we're gonna need these two to help us." She then explained the situation and the plan to them  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Few Nights Ago.Just Imagine Them Studdering and having trouble speaking cuz I'm too lazy to write it that way  
  
Shinji grabbed Asuka's arm as she walked to the door. " Hey Asuka. I know why Rei cares, but why do you want to save me?" She dropped her head, and smiled shyly.  
  
" I've wanted to say this to you for a while now, but I really like you Shinji." He reeled backwards as if he had been slapped. " Me? Why me? You could have anyone. And you choose me? No I don't understand."  
  
Asuka looked at him shocked. He was an absolute idiot, maybe she had chosen wrong, " Yeah maybe you're right. But I still don't wanna kill you. See ya tomorrow." She tore her arm from his grasp and stalked out of the room. Shinji knocked his fist against his head, "Baka!" he uttered sharply.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Listen, I appreciate you sparing us and everything, but I'm not especially fond of either of them." Misato snapped. She had quit being afraid and amazed and had become angry and annoyed. " I'm not doing it, and there ain't nothing you can do about it."  
  
The car screeched to a halt and Rei leapt fom the passenger side door. She reached through the window, causing Kaoru to wince as glass spilled down to the ground, and pulled Misato out.  
  
" You_Fucking_Ungrateful_Bitch!!," her eyes glowed with that eerie red fire again, " Either you do what I say or..." Misato, trying to reserve some dignity, spit in Rei's face, " Or you what? What are you gonna do you fucking doll?" The next thing she knew, Misato was flying though the air.  
  
Kaji and Kaoru jumped from the car at the same time. Kaji ran over to Misato, who was laying on the ground shocked. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her roughly, " Misato! Misato!" she blinked, " I'm awake. I'm okay." Kaji hugged her to him and sighed.  
  
Rei stood where she had thrown Misato, her gaze unfocused. Her AT-Field had become visible and her eyes glowed brighly with red-hot fire. Kaoru shruggd off her AT-Field and wrapped his arms around her. She began to thrash wildly in an attempt to free herself. Suddenly she stopped.  
  
" Kaoru-chan, I remember it all now!" Sh whispered seconds before she slipped into unconciousness. Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise, Looks like its gonna get serious now  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Hey Shiiiiiinji!" Asuka poked him in the side with a stick, " Wake up! Guten Morgen!" Shinji just rolled over, and mumbled something about red-heads and certain action they commited with their evas. " WHAT!" Asuka ran out of the tent and returned a moment later with a bucket of water.  
  
Shinji jumped up, very cold and very wet. He looked around and saw Asuka standing next to him, giggling, holding a bucket of water. " Why did you do that!?" Asuka just giggled again, leaned in and kissed him.  
  
After she pulled away Asuka whispred in his ear, " Aren't you glad I woke you up now?" He noddd dumbly and she got up and walked out of the tent.  
  
Shinji emerged a few moments later, rubbing his head with a towel. He walked over to Asuka who was cooking breakfast. He sat down next to her. " Hey. I'm glad you forgave me..." She turned to him with sad eyes and a sad smile. " I didn't have much of a choice you know. I could never, ever stay mad at you."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And its over. I only needed one o two moe scenes to fill it out, and I got 'em. I'm not sure how many more pieces, or even where I'm going with the fic, but I do know that I'm enjoying writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did. Shout out to Chenalos@aol.com, read his work, " Fan Fiction" its a little more to the Pulp Fiction story line than mine. I just wanted to use the attitudes of the characters form Pulp Fiction, He uses the plot, its really good.  
  
And I'm out, peace.  
A1Boogz@aol.com  
A1Boogz@aol.com  
A1BOOGZ@AOL.COM 


End file.
